


Because You’re Family

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's what Dean told Kevin, all those months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You’re Family

Dean told Kevin once, “We need you, man.” He said, “Because you’re family.”

Kevin’s eyes were swimming with tears then, but Dean wasn’t sure the boy believed him, it was much more likely Kevin was crying because of his lost mother than because a grumpy man said a few nice words to him.

The truth is, even Dean didn’t quite believe his own words back then. Yes, Kevin was his responsibility, a friend, someone Dean cared about deeply. But family? Over the course of Dean’s life, only a handful of people, the people he _loved_ , have earned that title.

But now, as Dean stands over Kevin’s lifeless body, he is absolutely sure.

Kevin is family.

Because Dean only hurts the people he loves.


End file.
